


Payback

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a horrible and dorky boyfriend, Doctor Who References, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America should feel a little guilty about doing this but England really needs pay for introducing him to that heart-wrenching show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Post #1](http://littleaphheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/46867467060/as-a-prank-one-year-america-put-stone-angel) and [Post #2](http://tribbit.tumblr.com/post/46876523327/sweethoneysunflower-littleaphheadcanons-as-a)
> 
> I meant to upload this on April Fools but the Mishapocalypse kept me busy that day lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia, its characters, and its franchise belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

America resists snickering while he places the last statue down, adjusting it in the perfect position. Once done, he stands back and proudly admires his handiwork.

Ten stone angels of varying poses surround England’s four-poster bed as its occupant peacefully sleeps, unaware of the goings-on; thank goodness his boyfriend is a heavy sleeper.

America should feel a little guilty about doing this but England really needs pay for introducing him to that heart-wrenching show!

He did not think a television series could break his heart in two and shatter the remains into teeny-weeny pieces; he can never look at his beloved Lady Liberty the same again.

A low mutter into a pillow signals America that it is time to go, but not before flipping on an audio recorder he previously placed on the nightstand.

Softly tiptoeing to the door, he casts a sly smile at his boyfriend.

Payback time!

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, across the ocean, France is enjoying a pleasant breakfast with his darling Monaco on the patio when a far-off high-pitched scream startles them.

“What on Earth was that?” Monaco asks with wide eyes.

“Sounds like Amérique pulled another prank on Arthur,” France muses. “Pass the croissants.”


End file.
